Old memories
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: In preparation for a costume party, Germany is tasked with trying to find Prussia's old outfit he put in storage ages ago. What he instead finds brings back memories and reboots some emotions he hasn't felt in a long time... (Oneshot quickie)
"Well, it has been years since I've given this place a good clean... And Prussia wants to see if any of his old outfits are in here for that costume requirement America has for his birthday party." Germany talks to himself, entering a dusty storage room that has barely been touched in years.
"I'm surprised things look so orderly... For the most part, it's all in boxes." Germany walks forward, then hitting his head on a shelf attached to the wall. "Gya!" He takes a step back and holds his head, then looking up at the shelf. It's a single plank of wood bolted to the wall, two boxes rest up on it.  
"This shelf wasn't here before, was it? I don't think I've seen it... Or have I... GYA!" Germany holds his head tighter, and his ears start ringing.

 _"I'm so glad I got you home in time! If I came any later..."_  
 _"So... I'm going to be okay?"_  
 _"Yes, yes you are West... But, I think you should get rid of this... And this..."_  
 _"Wh-what are you doing?! My hat! Her broom!"_  
 _"It's too dangerous for you to continue living like this... You were almost killed. For the sake of your life, you better pretend you were."_  
 _"What do you mean?"_  
 _"Holy Roman Empire is no more... You're Germany now, okay West?"_

"Holy Roman... Ugh..." The ringing in Germany's ears fades and his headache slowly stops. He pulls the first box down from the shelf and sees that it's taped shut. He easily rips the tape off the box and opens it...  
"A black tunic, with matching cape... Tan breeches, brown boots and a hat to top it off." Germany pulls the hat out and puts it on. It stills fits, somehow. "This attire... I..." Germany gets another sharp pain to his head followed by the ringing once more.  
Instead of words, he sees visions... No, past memories, long forgotten and finally found again.  
Visions of a young Italy in a dress, sweeping the corridor, painting outside, playing in the water and staring Germany right in the eyes...

 _"Holy Rome..."_

 _"Italy..."_

"AGH!" Germany falls back and slams his head against the floor, the hat pops off too. He rubs his head and sits up and stares into the contents of the box again.  
"I was the Holy Roman Empire... All those memories, all that time spent with Italy... How could I have forgotten it all?"  
Germany grabs the hat and puts it back on. "But it doesn't matter now, for I have remembered... Time to tell Italy that Holy Rome has come back to say hello."

* * *

"Romano - mio fratello - look!" Italy excitedly runs up to Romano, who's resting comfortably on a couch while watching TV.  
"What is it you bastard?" Romano asks back.  
"It-its a letter! From Holy Rome! After all this time... It's even in his handwriting, so it can't be fake!" Italy says, showing Romano the letter.

"My dearest Italy...  
It's been so long, and I am sorry for that.  
I did not mean to cause you alarm like this, if I caused any at all.  
If you still love me, I want you to meet me were we said goodbye.  
I'll be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes for you to show up.  
I have something of yours, and something of my own I'd like to give to you.  
-Holy Roman Empire...  
Well, it does look legit." Romano comments after reading it out loud.

"S-should I go? Ah, do you think my dress still fits? Should I wear my dress?" Italy starts freaking out.  
Romano looks at Italy, he's wearing that blue uniform of his because everything else is in the dryer.  
"Nah, I think you'll be fine. Go as is... Now, so you can get out of my face." Romano advises.  
"Got it! I'm going now!" Italy tightly holds onto the note and takes off, out of the house.

* * *

Italy runs towards the open field, halting when he sees the now tall Holy Roman Empire, back turned to Italy to look at the sunset.  
Italy then slowly begins walking towards him.

"So you came Italy..."  
"Holy Rome..." Italy stops in his tracks once he's standing behind Holy Rome.

"The sunset is beautiful isn't it?"  
"Yes..." Italy replies with a nod, peeking out from behind Holy Rome.

Holy Rome then turns around. His face is covered by the shadow created by his hat. In one hand he olds some small underwear, in the other a small broom.  
"I believe these are yours."  
"You kept them, all this time?" Italy gratefully takes them and looks up at Holy Rome with a smile.  
Holy Rome happily laughs. "Now, Italy... Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course... What is it?"

"Do you still love me?"

Silence from Italy.  
"I... Uh... Yes?"

"Hm? You sound unsure..."  
"It's just... I think I love another." Italy confesses.  
"And who is this other one?" Holy Rome asks.  
"... A country named Germany. He just reminded me so much of you and in so many ways and since I thought you were dead I-" Italy stops himself before he tears up.  
"Oh Italy..." Holy Rome lets out a relaxed sigh, then pulling his hat off. His blonde hair is loose and messy and shines in the light. The shadow covering his face is no longer there, revealing the face of Germany.

"G-Germany?! But... Ah..."  
"Don't worry Italy, this isn't a prank. I'd never do that to you... My memories came back once I found my old clothes in storage... All that time we spent together as kids... I can't believe I forgot about it all, but now I finally remember." Germany explains, then he gently holds Italy's face. "So... Do you still love me?"  
"... Of course I do." Italy answers with a relived smile.  
Germany chuckles a little. "I'm more than happy with that answer." Germany leans in and gently kisses Italy on the lips. Italy accepts the kiss and does nothing to fight it, hugging Germany back.

Germany eventually pulls out of the kiss and looks at Italy. "Because I love you too..."


End file.
